


[podfic] auprès de toi

by notictus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, F/F, Français | French, Light Bondage, Plans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus
Summary: Kate sait ce qu'elle fait.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[podfic] auprès de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [auprès de toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235644) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> I am neither a podficcer nor a French speaker. Constructive criticism on the latter is welcome!

[Stream/download the mp3 here.](https://app.box.com/s/z1330wp3qr6z78jc2hk7wtpwphkajw1q)


End file.
